


Rowelie one-shot (NSFW)

by PrincessMyxomatosis



Category: South Park
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Play, Blow Jobs, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Other, Pining, Towel, under the influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23902945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessMyxomatosis/pseuds/PrincessMyxomatosis
Summary: For kyle!>:3 (I'm sorry yawl, this is so cursed.. LOL)Proofread by Aizi <3 Thank you Server Wifey!~ <3
Relationships: Randy Marsh/Towelie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Rowelie one-shot (NSFW)

Randy spent most of his time with Towelie nowadays; as his son, daughter, and wife had all abandoned him on the farm.  
His son Stanley went to move in with his boyfriend, Kyle stating, "If you want to spend all of your time with that stupid TOWEL and a bunch of drugs, I'm out."  
Shelley was off in college. Her last words to him had been "I HATE YOU!" as she slammed the door behind her.  
As for Sharon, no one really knows where she had ended up. He had simply woke up to an empty bed and a note that said "I just can't do this anymore."

Randy would occasionally use Towelie to dry his hair when he got out of the shower.  
Towelie had expressed that it was what he was made for, to help people dry off.  
The secret was, Towelie had developed feelings for his roommate, co-worker, and drug-supplier.  
They had spent every day for the past several years together. Towelie realized his feelings before Stan had started 'Crimson Dawn'.

Randy sits on the toilet, adorning nothing but his towel, and Towelie on his head. He lights his joint, puffing a few times before passing it up to Towelie.  
"Hey Randy," Towelie began. "Is there something bothering you?" he asks, climbing down from atop Randy's head and wringing himself out over the tub before puffing at the joint.  
"I don't know man.." Randy trails, taking the joint as Towelie passes it to him. He inhales it deeply, coughing only once before choking down the cough to hold his breath.  
"C'mon Randy, it's just me." Towelie pats his shoulder. "You can talk to me, right?"  
Randy passes the joint back to Towelie, exhaling slowly. "Shotgun?"  
If a Towel were capable of blushing, he definitely would be. "Sure."

Randy puts the lit end inside his mouth and blows outward while Towelie sucks in the smoke coming out of the end of the joint.  
Towelie secretly wishes Randy's mustached lips would graze against his own, but it doesn't happen.  
"Hold it in, Towelie." Randy laughs, noticing the dazed look on Towelie's face.  
Towelie starts giggling uncontrollably, "That's-BAHAHA-That's what _she _said!"  
Randy in the high state he was in, joined in the laughter. He falls off of the toilet, his other towel flying off. "Shit." He grabs for it quickly.  
"I'm a towel too you know." Towelie rolls his eyes. "I've seen you naked, dude."  
"Y-Yeah but.." Randy sits himself up in the floor. "It's different with you, dude."  
Towelie reaches for the roach, still sitting on Randy's lips. "How so? Because I'm sentient?"  
"No." Randy begins, blushing as Towelie's fingertip barely grazes against his bottom lip. "Because you're my friend."  
"I'm also your roommate, your co-worker.. Your accidental cum rag?" Towelie states laughing at the last one.__

__"HEY! I thought we said we'd never speak of that again!" Randy hides his face in his hands. "I didn't even realize you were in the room."  
"Yeah, but did you ever hear me complain about it?" Towelie tokes on the roach, barely keeping his fingers from burning.  
"What does that even mean?" Randy pulls his hands from his burning face.  
"I wasn't exactly.. asleep." Towelie states, tugging at the corner of his bottom hem.  
"Then what were you doing?" Randy asks, "I mean, I was jerkin' it. What were you doing?"  
"Watching.." Towelie answers flatly. "I was watching you."  
"What're you gay or something?" Randy chuckles.  
"Maybe." Towelie figures he has nothing left to lose at this point. "I don't know, man. I get these weird feelings around you."  
"Man this is worse than the hot tub thing with Gerald." Randy sighs.  
"Sorry if you don't feel the same, but I can't hide it anymore." Towelie stands. "If you want me to leave, I will."_ _

__"NO!" Randy stops him. "It's not that."  
Towelie looks up to his friend, high as fuck from hot-boxing the bathroom. "Does it count if we're high?"  
"Who cares?" Randy pulls his towel off. "How does this even work?"  
"I mean.. I've given BJ's in the past, but it was different; It was just to get high. This time I'm already high and.. it's someone I actually have some sort of.. feelings for."  
"Ho'bout we start slow.." Randy's trembling hand lands on himself, it's not quite average, but it's his. As he strokes himself he wonders aloud, "Do you even have one?"  
"I'm not sure.. I have a son?" He states shyly, "But we're not even sure how that happened."  
"K-Keep talking.." Randy strokes himself faster. "It.. turns me on." his face flushes.  
"Yeah?" Towelie responds, moving closer to him. "Can I touch you?"  
Randy nods, unable to form words.  
Towelie slips his hand around Randy's dick, stroking it gingerly. "Have you ever.. tried to find your prostate?"  
"One or two failed attempts." Randy admits, "During my past porn addictions."  
"Mind if I try?" He asks, flicking his tongue against the head of Randy's penis.  
Randy moans and quickly covers his mouth with his hand. "Sorry."  
"Don't apologize, but can I try?" Towelie asks once more.  
Randy nods again, still unsure of what's happening. He leans against the door.  
Towelie uses saliva to lube his finger before sliding it slowly into the other's anus. He then begins to suckle the head of his cock, moaning softly at the taste of pre-ejaculate.  
"It's different when you do it." Randy moans out, "Like.. I can't really reach that far."  
Towelie pushes his finger in deeper. He knows where it should be, so he feels for it slowly. He begins to move more of Randy's dick into his mouth, suckling and swirling his tongue along it._ _

__The smoke in the room dissipates slowly leaving behind a horny mess of Man and Sentient Towel.  
Towelie slips in a second finger, reaching further in as he continues to bob up and down on Randy's penis.  
"Oh God Towelie.." Randy groans out as Towelie finds his prostate and rubs against it vigorously.  
Towelie's eyes burn and leak into himself as he continues. He moans low in his throat as he deep throats his only real friend.  
He knows this will change their relationship, and knowing Randy, he'll have to find somewhere else to live; but right now, he couldn't care less.  
Randy groans at the vibration coming from Towelie's throat as he moans. "Mmm.. Fuck.." He grinds against Towelie's fingers. "Y-You can add more.."  
Towelie does as he's asked and adds a third finger, then a fourth. He moves slowly at first, but gains pace as his bobbing rhythm quickens.  
"OH SHIT!" Randy yells. "F-Faster, no. Deeper!"  
Towelie's small hands make quick work of slipping his thumb inside along with the four fingers, and before he knows it he's wrist deep -- fisting his best friend.  
"Holy fuck!" Randy groans, cumming hard into his towel. "Fuck me harder, Towelie!"  
Towelie slides his fist in deeper, swallowing up every drop of Randy's cum. "Mmm.."  
Randy grasps at the side hems of Towelie's body, moving to full on face-fucking him as his ass is used and abused by the new ecstasy.  
"Fuck Towelie." He growls, his eyes closing tightly as he pulls his friend around his body, cumming ribbons into him._ _

__Towelie then pulls his fist out slowly from deep within Randy's ass. "That was.. incredible." he pants.  
"It was.." Randy uses the corner of Towelie's face to wipe the sweat from his brow. "Wanna uh.. Go grab a Tegridy Burger or something?"_ _


End file.
